At present, with respect to the problem of black and odorous water body occurring in city river beds and local lake areas in China, but the focuses of pre-treatment technique related to volatile thio-ether compounds in the water body are on water body, biological samples such as fish. Patent 201120511340.2 has mentioned a determination method, comprising accelerating volatilization of dimethyl trisulfide in the sediment by microwave heating method, and then collecting volatilized odorous gas compounds by purging and trapping. The largest disadvantage of this method is over-emphasis on qualitative analysis of odorous compounds, only a part of weak absorbed dimethyl trisulfide compound in the sediment is resolved and then collected for determination, and most of the compound still resides in the sediment. In addition, as the main component of lake ecosystem, the sediment contains sulfur-containing compounds, which produce a large amount of sulfur-containing compounds during biological environmental geochemical cycling in the earth's crust, and except dimethyl trisulfide, these compounds like dimethyl sulfide, dimethyl trisulfide, dimethyl disulfide, etc. are important odorous compounds in the water body. It is reported in literature that Taihu lake water crisis in 2007 is mainly due to water body smelliness caused by excessively high content of dimethyl trisulfide and dimethyl disulfide. Except that a part of volatile thio-ether compound is produced by putrefaction and decomposition of algae, most of volatile thio-ether compounds are from diffusion and release of sediment into overlying water body. Therefore it is crucial to grasp environmental information of thio-ethers in the sediment.
With further research work, acquiring content and categories of volatile thio-ether compounds in the sediment simply by qualitative or semi-quantitative method cannot satisfy the requirement for accurately learning environmental geochemical information of volatile thio-ether compounds at the sediment-water interface. Need for a rapid and accurate extraction method of volatile thio-ether compounds in the sediment in related analytic chemistry work has become the restrictive bottle neck of thio-ether compound research at present; it is of great scientific and technical significance to grasp the rapid and accurate pre-treatment method for further study of environmental geochemical behaviors of volatile thio-ether compounds in lake water body, and the diffusion mechanism at the sediment-water interface for scientifically guiding treatment of black and odorous water body.